


Heat Wave

by ambreigns_asylum14



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Other, Sleepy Cuddles, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreigns_asylum14/pseuds/ambreigns_asylum14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman comes home from being on the road dean had been home a week already as they had been on different tours it's the hottest day of the year so far and roman is shocked to come home only to see dean outside in the garden working on the rail of the stairs that had been broken months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my wattpad account witch is also under 'ambreigns_asylum14' :)

**Roman pov**

 

I was on my way home at last I've really missed dean we have been dating for a year and a half we've had our ups and downs but I wouldn't change our struggles for anything in the end our struggles only brought us closer together and I've missed him in the last month we've be separated on different tour's we text and call and Skype all the time but it's not the same as being face to face I get of the plane and get a cab to the house i can't wait to be home and see dean and sleep in my own bed tonight. The cab pulls up to the house and I pay him and get out getting all my stuff I walked to the door and went inside putting my stuff down the house was deadly quiet it was cool in the house from the air conditioning being on as it's like 40 in the shade let alone what it's like actually in the sun.

"Dean?" I call out "outside" dean shouts from near the backdoor I went over seeing him out fixing the railing for the stairs out back in nothing but jeans "dean it's boiling outside you can do that later" I said "Na im almost done now" he said stopping and looking over to me and sent me a smile "your crazy you know that?.. This has been broken for months and you decide to fix it on the hottest day of the year" I said going over to him and pecking his lips before wrapping my arms round him "you hot babe" I say in concern his burning up and now in think of it his not even sweating and I am I've only been in the sun a few minutes "how long have you been out here?" I asked "couple hours" he said "have you drank anything?" I asked worried dean seemed to think about that then shook his head no "come on let's go inside you can finish this tomorrow" I said.

Dean put everything in a bag and stood again I watch as all the colour drained from dean's face and he swayed to the side I grabbed hold of him "whoa babe whats wrong are you dizzy" I asked panicked "a... alittle" dean mumbled I lowered him to the ground and moved so my body was blocking out the sun from being on dean's already over heated body I put my hand on dean's back rubbing it until the dizziness went away and dean was able to stand "come on let's get you out the sun" I said helping dean up and in to the house.

I helped him up to bed and stripped him out of his jeans and got some cooling pads and put them on dean's over heated body I tried to get him to drink something but he wouldn't so he has a few ice cubes in his mouth to melt I sat down beside him and ran my fingers thur his hair.

After a while dean's body started cooling down thankfully " how you feeling?" I asked "alittle better" dean mumbled " just let the cooling pads do their job" I said he nods alittle I continued running my fingers thur his hair I felt his head witch was thankfully alot cooler now.

About half an hour later I managed to get him to drink some water and I took the cooling pads off him I went downstairs and put them away and headed back upstairs when I walked in to the bedroom dean was now sat up against the headbored drinking the bottle of water.

I went over and sat next to him and he leaned in to me I put my arm round his shoulders as he leans his head on my shoulder sipping on the water.

A few hours later and dean was asleep he had taken a nice cool shower before he had gone to sleep and that helped aswell I stripped down and climbed in to bed next to him and put my arms round his waist pulling his back against my chest I kissed the back of his neck "love you" I Whispered and then got comfortable and closed my eyes "love you too" dean mumbled sleepily I smiled and tightened my hold round his waist and we both fell asleep.

* * *

 

**Just a small One-shot hope you enjoy :) ♡♡**

**this is also on my wattpad account witch is also under 'ambreigns_asylum14'**


End file.
